A major goal in HIV vaccine research is the identification of antigens able to elicit the production of broadly neutralizing antibodies (bNAbs) effective against primary isolates of HIV. The applicant has investigated the molecular features of the HIV-1 envelope glycoproteins, gp160, gp120 and gp41, that confer sensitivity of viruses to neutralization.